Standing In The Rain
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: Ryan had admitted that he was gay and he was paying for it, severely.     rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Ok...Here's another attempt at Chad/Ryan... Reviews are very much appreciated. It gives me help when writing another fic. I am aware that this is probably very ooc (out of character) for most of them. Not sure if you would call this AU? Send me a line if you think the genres should be different..**

* * *

Ryan had admitted that he was gay and he was paying for it, severely. Everyday he would get called horrible names, he would just brush them off and go on with life. But then the physical abuse started he couldn't just brush the bruises and cuts off. Soon after his parents and sister started noticing the cuts that appeared on his lips, the bruises the branded his arms, they could only imagine that there were more underneath his clothes. They questioned him about them until one day he exploded into a rage, screaming at them as he let out that he was gay, he yelled at them about what was happening to him, then he had slammed his bed room door and locked himself in. He hadn't come out until he was ready to go to school. Since then his whole attitude had changed. He wasn't putting effort into his school work and when it came to drama it was as if he'd lost all of his talent. Worried his parents hired a therapist but Ryan would have none of it.

It was a Tuesday when Sharpay ran after Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi and Zeke as they were leaving the school at the end of the day. Ryan hadn't been at school that day.

"I need your help," she said in a tone that made Zeke want to reach out and hug her.

"_You _need _our _help," Taylor said quizzically.

"Yes...It's Ryan," she said, slightly annoyed at the abruptness of Taylor's tone, but expected as much since she wasn't exactly their friend.

"What can we do?" Zeke asked.

"Well...It's what Chad can do," Sharpay said. All eyes turned to Chad. "I can't believe I'm saying this...But...Ryan has a crush on Chad..."

"What?" Chad asked, his eyes wide. Sharpay nodded. "But how am I going to help?"

"I was hoping that if you agreed maybe you could come around to our place and try and convince him to leave his room, to act like the Ryan we all love instead of this depressed, horrible person that taken over his body," Sharpay said, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Sorry! I'm still lost at the bit where your brother has a crush on my boyfriend!" Taylor chimed in.

"Please Chad," Sharpay pleaded, ignoring Taylor.

"When should I come over?" Chad asked. He'd been keeping his secret at the bottom of his heart. If it was true, that Ryan had feelings for him, then maybe he would let his secrets out as well.

"Right now...If that's ok," Sharpay said.

"What?" Taylor almost yelled. "You can't go...He has a crush on you! Plus, you're my boyfriend!"

"Enough already," Chad said as he followed Sharpay to her car.

"Meet you guys at Sharpay's house," Troy said and with that the others were rushing to get to Sharpay's.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sharpay pulled up outside the mansion Chad looked to the sky and saw dark clouds rolling in. They went inside just as it started to rain. Sharpay's parents greeted him and then said their goodbyes to Sharpay. They were going away for the weekend. After they had left Sharpay and Chad ran upstairs.

"Ryan!" Sharpay hammered on Ryan's door. "Chad's here,"

"No he isn't," came the muffled reply from Ryan.

"Yes I am," Chad said. There wasn't a reply and Sharpay shook her head, knowing they wouldn't get one. It took a few moments then Chad was running downstairs, quickly followed by Sharpay. They came to a holt when they saw everyone in the foyer.

"Support," Taylor said when nobody else said anything. She had talked the situation over quickly with Gabriella, realising that she and Chad weren't exactly boyfriend/girlfriend and that she couldn't control his decisions. Chad gave her a small smile than ran to the front door.

"Chad it's raining," Sharpay said as she saw Chad stepping outside. He either didn't hear her or just ignored her because he ran out into the pouring rain to the back of the house and located Ryan's bedroom window. It was on the second story and thought about throwing a stone up to get Ryan's attention but then figured it was a bad idea because he would most likely break a window. Nobody had followed him out, and he was starting to think they had the decency to stay out of the rain, unlike himself.

Inside Sharpay had darted back upstairs and hammered on Ryan's door again. "Ryan, look out the window!" she ordered than ran back downstairs and motioned for them all to follow her. Everyone followed Sharpay out onto the balcony that wrapped around the sides of the house, but not the back of the house. They looked down to see Chad standing out in the rain, looking up at Ryan's window. Their heads snapped to Ryan's windows as it opened.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Chad yelled up. Ryan just stared down at him, then across to the group of people on the balcony.

"Been nice seeing you all," Ryan said and went to close the window. It was getting darker by the second and he assumed everyone would leave in a minute.

"I'm standing out here in the pouring rain just to get you out of your room!" Chad said. Ryan stopped and looked back down at him. "I'll stay here forever if that's what it takes to get you out! Because I'll be damned if I'm going to watch you self destruct!"

"I'm not self destructing," Ryan retorted and slammed the window closed. Chad rubbed a hand over his face the looked back up.

"For crying out loud! If you took the time to look around and see that you are hurting the people that love you then you would also realise that nobody here cares that you're gay!" Chad shouted. "Have you taken the time to talk to your parents? Have you seen how hurt Sharpay is? She is shattered that you aren't yourself anymore? You've turned into someone nobody knows!"

"Chad, come out of the rain," Gabriella said from the balcony.

Chad just shook his head and continued. " I'm not playing a game!...Ryan Evans! Open that goddamn window and look at me!" his voice was full of authority A few seconds passed and then the window opened and Ryan looked down. "Look at Sharpay!" Chad ordered. Reluctantly Ryan turned his head and looked at his sister. Her eyes were full of hope that Chad could fix her brother. She was also amazed that he could get Ryan to command him and get him to comply. Quickly Ryan's head snapped back down to look at Chad.

"Will you come out of your room?" Chad asked suddenly sounding like he was exhausted. Ryan closed his window and Chad sighed. Up on the balcony Troy and Gabriella were exchanging worried glances. Kelsi and Taylor were talking softly. Sharpay had turned to Zeke and taken comfort in his embrace.

"Look," Gabriella pointed down towards Chad. Ryan was walking towards Chad who welcomed him with open arms. With a relieved sigh they watched as Chad talked to Ryan, although they were unable to hear what he was saying.

"I know that it's scary...Feeling the way you do, because I feel it too," Chad said as his arms wrapped around Ryan's shoulders. "I can see how much you hate been abused by those fuckers...It hurts me to see you hurt..."

"But..." Ryan started, Chad cut him off.

"I need you to trust me..." Chad said. Ryan nodded and with that Chad gently pressed his lips to Ryan's then pulled back. "I'm going to help you through this..."

"How?" Ryan asked.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearing the end of lunch time and Chad, Ryan, Sharpay, Zeke, Gabriella, Troy, Kelsi and Taylor were sitting at the same table. Ryan looked nervously at Chad, who just smiled.

"So," he said casually, but his voice was loud enough for the neighbouring tables to be able to hear him. "Went to the mall the other day...And there were these really hot guys there," his friends jaws dropped. He had said he was planning on doing something that would take the pressure from Ryan but they never expected this. He could heard the whispers start and smirked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ryan hissed.

"Helping you," Chad said and under the table he patted Ryan's knee in comfort. The bell rang and everyone headed off to class. For the senior students they had a free period and Sharpay had convinced Ryan to practise for the musical. Chad had also played a part in convincing Ryan to go, saying he would turn up as well. Troy, Gabriella, Zeke and Kelsi had also tagged along. As Chad headed towards the theatre his heart jumped into his throat when he saw some buff student looking ready to hit Ryan. He raced over and stepped between them.

"You wanna get to him you're gonna have to get passed me first," Chad growled. The kid took off and when Chad turned to Ryan he gathered him in his arms and whispered soothing words. From the corner Sharpay, Zeke, Gabriella and Troy watched the two boys. With a smiled Sharpay took Zeke's hand and walked back into the theatre, followed by Troy and Gabby. So things were going to be ok for her brother, and she was glad that he would be happy.


End file.
